


Never too late

by littlewonderingstar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Will add on more as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderingstar/pseuds/littlewonderingstar
Summary: MG: I kinda remembered you saying you always wanted a frog,, so i got you one as a late late christmas gift?MH: mingyu what the fuck r u srsMH: i love itOr: Mingyu gets Minghao a frog. That's it. That's the story. + lots of christmas fluff leading up to it.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if you guys will enjoy this but i thought of this off the top of my head passing by christmas decorations and i was like hey why not try writing some christmassy fics??? i hope you guys enjoy haha it was fun to write... and dont worry i will update as soon as i finish writing the other parts, i have the whole thing drafted out already :D enjoy!!!!

"Yes, _Xiaoba_. I know." Minghao pouts as Xiaoba looks up at him with those puppy eyes. "I know you don't like this brand, but it's only temporary. I'll go and buy your usual brand of food later." Minghao shakes the bowl, trying to appeal to Xiaoba, who seems far from impressed with him.

Xiaoba simply turns her head and struts off, her tail swishing in the air. "You're not even going to take a bite?" Minghao calls out as Xiaoba turns the corner and disappears into Minghao's room. Probably to lounge on his table in the afternoon sun. Sighing, Minghao places the bowl at her usual feeding area and tops up her water bowl as well. "I'm going now, _Xiaoba_. See you later, okay?" Minghao hums as he shrugs on his coat from the sofa after lighting dusting cat fur off it. His keys clinked as he unlocks the front door, slipping on his shoes in the process.

Xiaoba was a 4-year-old cat that he had brought back from a local shelter. He had complained over and over again about how lonely he was staying alone in a foreign country until Wonwoo had dragged him to the shelter. What happened next was obvious. Xiaoba was a rather affectionate kitty, but she had quite an attitude as well. But that was what made her more lovable in Minghao’s eyes.

Minghao sucks in a huge gulp of fresh air the moment he steps foot out of his apartment. Smiling, Minghao pulls his mask over his face and stuffs his earbuds in. Minghao wasn't particularly an outdoor person, per se, but the weather that day was truly pleasant. As he walks down the street, Minghao couldn't help but sigh as he makes his familiar route down to his favorite sushi place.

It was currently the holiday season, almost Christmas, and every shop that Minghao saw had sales and discounts plastered all over them. Minghao comes to a stop in front of the sushi place as he looks at the neighboring shops. Clicking his tongue, Minghao ponders as he stares into the glass display of the shops. _Maybe a little Christmas shopping wouldn't hurt?_ Minghao bites his lips in deep thought before taking a step into the nearest shop.

  
He doesn't know how long he spent there, but Minghao is pleased when he steps back out, bags in tow. A short detour, but it was worth seeing his friends' reactions during Christmas. Smiling, Minghao checks his purchases in the various bags, muttering to himself. "This will be for Wonwoo hyung, this one for Soonyoung hyung, Seungchoi hyung..." He trails off as he stuffs the receipts into one of the many bags.

Sucking in a breath, Minghao heaves the bags off the floor and makes his way to the sushi place. His tummy growls as he scans the menu. As usual, he ordered his favorite sushi filled with personalized fillings. Minghao licks his lips as he takes the takeaway from the staff, thanking the other as he adds it to his collection of bags on his arms.

One more stop and Minghao could go home. He feels the weight of the bags on his arms and Minghao kind of regrets buying so much at once. How was he going to bring everything back home now? But Xiaoba's food...

Pouting a little, Minghao huffs a sigh as he gingerly places the bags on the floor right outside the door of the pet shop. Craning his head in, he couldn't help but grin as he sees the various animals in the shop. Minghao reaches for his phone in his pocket, wanting to snap a picture of the cute border collie in the shop to Junhui.

"Mocha, no!" Minghao vaguely hears someone scream from his right, and he turns to see what was happening before something large and brown attacks him.

"What- ugh-" Minghao lets out a grunt as his phone was knocked out of his hands and clattered to the floor. Minghao fell on his butt as he winces. He can't make out what had attacked him but he figured it wasn't fierce by the way the thing was now excitedly jumping all around him and trying to lick his face.

"Wait," Minghao giggled as he tried pulling his face back from the brown mess. "Stop licking me!" He squealed as he tried keeping up with the other's enthusiasm. Laughing, Minghao manages to see who was the culprit as the brown mess steps back a little, tail wagging vigorously. It was a large brown golden retriever, its eyes shining with happiness and a smile on its face as it pranced eagerly around Minghao, still on the floor. Minghao reaches out, ruffling its fur as someone runs up to him, panting heavily. "I-I'm so sorry! Mocha doesn't usually run away from me like this!" The latter hurriedly apologized, a red leash in his hand. "I hope you didn't get hurt," The man grimaced, before lending a hand to Minghao, who accepted it and let himself be pulled up from the floor.

"It's okay, Mocha's a sweet boy." Minghao lights up as he waves a hand at the other. Mocha rubs her head against Minghao's legs as if reminding him he was still there. Minghao snorts as he reaches down to pet Mocha, who decided to roll on the floor, belly up. The man's jaw dropped on the floor as he sees this, and Minghao grins as he squats back down, reaching out to rub Mocha's belly. "You're such a good boy!"

"I can't believe this. He has never been this friendly with someone, let alone a stranger." The man gasps exaggeratedly. Minghao looks at him as he squats down too, patting Mocha on the butt.

Minghao blinks curiously at the other as he continues petting Mocha. He was really good looking and tall, so Minghao could not help it as he raked his eyes over the other's features. "Maybe he just likes me," Minghao teases before standing back up. The other is about to laugh but he curses before picking up the forgotten phone nearby.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about my phone," Minghao's eyes widen as he takes the phone from the stranger, crying a little inside as he flips it over to see the cracked screen. He hears the other suck in a gasp as they look helplessly at the screen.

"I'm so so sorry, it looks so new but it's cracked because of Mocha and me, so let me make it up to you?" The other sheepishly scratches the back of his neck. Minghao shakes his head, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "It's okay, um-" He struggles to find a word as the other interrupts. "Mingyu, Kim Mingyu." Minghao smiles. "It's okay, Mingyu, I've been meaning to get a new screen for months anyway. Don't feel bad! Mocha's a sweet girl."

  
Minghao bends down to pet Mocha one last time before bowing at the handsome man (Mingyu, it's Mingyu! Minghao's brain reminds him). "Thank you for the offer anyway."  
Mingyu nods sheepishly as he watches the other turn away and picks up the numerous bags on the floor. Frowning, he sees the smaller male struggle a little to fit all the bags on his arms and he wonders how the male has survived so far struggling with the bags earlier. He was rather skinny and a bit shorter than Mingyu himself yet he was attempting to carry this much stuff...

Mingyu looks down at Mocha, who sits obediently at his feet, his collar now reattached to the leash. "Do you think I should help him out? He looks like he's struggling." Mingyu whispers, and Mocha immediately gets up from his sitting position, as if ready to help out. "Okay," Mingyu nods at Mocha, and the duo step towards a struggling Minghao.

"Um," Mingyu reaches down and grabs one of the neglected plastic bags from the floor. "Do you need help carrying these? I can help you." Mocha has her nose in some plastic bag and Minghao laughs.

"Hey, that's my sushi," He snorts as he takes the bag away from Mocha. "If it's about the cracked screen, it's okay." He reassures Mingyu who has only picked up more of the bags.

Mingyu shrugs as he offers a hand out to Minghao. "It isn't, I promise. I just saw you struggling and thought it would be nice if you had some help?" Mingyu asks, to which Minghao stares blankly at Mingyu. "Hmm?" Mingyu tries again, and this time he sees Minghao's face falter.

Sighing, Minghao passes a few bags from his aching arm over to Mingyu, though a bit reluctantly. "If you insist," Minghao clicks his tongue as Mingyu grabs the bags, feeling the weight on his sore arms lighten. Mocha pushes her head against his leg. "Mocha?" Mingyu is confused as he looks over Minghao's shoulder, two bags in each hand.

Minghao is at a loss as Mocha keeps nudging his leg, before placing a paw on the bags. "Do you wanna help me look after the bags?" Minghao giggles as he takes another bag off his arm and places it next to Mocha. Minghao sees Mingyu stiffen next to him from the corner of his eye but he doesn't question why. (Mingyu cries internally as he hears the younger male giggling. Was it possible to fall in love within 15 minutes of meeting someone?)

Mocha clamps his mouth on the handle of the bag before glancing at Minghao, tail wagging as if asking for compliments. "Haha, Mocha, thank you!" Minghao laughs as he scratches Mocha's ears. Turning around, he grins at Mingyu. "Can you give me a minute? I need to get some pet food." He points a finger in the direction of the pet store to which Mingyu smiles.

  
"No worries, Mocha and I will still be here with your stuff once you're done. I swear on my heart we won't steal anything," Mingyu crosses his fingers as Minghao stifles a snort.

"You know that only makes you more suspicious?" Minghao sets down his bags as he laughs, before opening the door of the pet store. "Be right back!"

Both Mocha and Mingyu stare at the door as it swings shut. Mingyu sighs dreamily. "Mocha, don't you agree that that was the most handsome man I've ever met? Did you hear his giggle?" Mocha lets out a small woof in response, mouth still clamped on the bag. The two simply wait in silence for Minghao to reappear, staring blankly at the door.

When Minghao finally makes his way back out, he couldn't help but snort at the two outside. "Did you guys not move at all whilst waiting for me?"

Mingyu shrugs as he readjusts the straps on his arms. "Do you need me to help you carry the bag of food too?" Minghao shakes his head before picking up the bags on the floor.  
"Come on, lead the way." Mingyu clicks his tongue, calling for Mocha as he starts walking away from the shop, bags in tow.

Minghao fumbles with the bags as he tries to pull the keys out of his pocket. Mingyu huffs as he stands behind Minghao, face a little red from climbing up seven flights of stairs. "How are you not panting?" Mingyu asks exasperatedly as Minghao finally whips the keys out, twisting it in the keyhole.

"Well, I have been living here for quite a while." Minghao pushes the door open and Mocha happily trails behind him. "Come in." He smiles as he makes his way to the kitchen.

"Remember to close the door on the way in." Mingyu follows him in, using his butt to close the door shut as he surveys the house. The other had a rather minimalistic layout, having a sofa and coffee table in front of a tv and a bar countertop next to the kitchen. Was that an easel with a half-painted canvas? Mingyu makes his way into the kitchen where the tabletops were now totally covered with plastic bags. Mocha jumps around excitedly as Mingyu not so gingerly dumps the bags on the table, groaning as he massages his sore arms.

"I can't believe you were planning to bring all _these_ home yourself!" Mingyu waves his hand at the display of bags, "I almost died carrying some of the bags myself!"

Minghao laughs from the other end of the kitchen, before walking back to Mingyu, a glass of water in hand. "I probably couldn't have, so thanks, Mingyu." He offers a beam, holding the cup out to Mingyu. "Have some water." Mingyu accepts the cup in a daze as he watches Minghao. "And here you go, Mocha, good job! You've been such a help." Minghao places a plate of dry chicken breast on the floor as Mocha immediately attacks the food. Sensing Mingyu's questioning gaze, Minghao pets Mocha on the head. "I had some leftover chicken breast from yesterday, hope you don't mind me giving Mocha some."

Mingyu shakes his head as he takes a sip, the cold water hitting the back of his throat and he lets out a sigh of pleasure. "Not at all."

Minghao grins before grabbing the bag of pet food off the counter. Mingyu watches curiously as Minghao proceeds to tear the bag open before pouring it into a metal bowl.  
" _Xiaoba_?" Minghao shakes the bowl hard, making sure the noise of food is loud enough. "I bought your favorite food."

Mingyu can't help but let out a squeal as something white and fluffy comes bounding out from the corridors, tail up and about. "Oh my god," Mingyu almost chokes on his water. "You have a cat?" He leans forward, trying to catch a glimpse of the feline.

Minghao puffs up in pride as Xiaoba starts gobbling the food down. "Yes, this is Xiaoba. She's been with me for almost 3 years now, I got her when I was super homesick living in Korea."

Mingyu hums in response. "Then where are you from? I could tell you were from overseas because of the accent but I couldn't exactly pinpoint where."

Minghao laughs as he strokes Xiaoba's fur. "I'm from Anshan, China. Ever heard of it? It's a beautiful place."

"No, I have not." Minghao snorts at the other's honesty. "But I would love to go there since you said it was beautiful. Also, how can I not trust someone as cute as you?" Mingyu blurts out, before coming to his senses and slapping a hand over his mouth in shock.

  
Minghao is stunned, face flushing a little as he picks up Xiaoba's empty water bowl. He shakes himself out of his thoughts before grinning back at Mingyu. "Thanks for calling me cute, it's not every day that some stranger compliments you after helping you bring back shopping bags."

Mingyu cackles in response. He stops when he feels something wet nudge his legs. Looking down, he espies Mocha nudging his nose against Mingyu before glancing at Xiaoba. "Hmm, Mocha, why?" Mingyu asks softly as he bends down, ruffling the dog's fur. "That's _Xiaoba_. He doesn't bite, I hope," Minghao cocks an eyebrow at that. "Are you scared of her?" Mingyu snickers.

The two look on as Mocha slowly but surely inch forward closer to Xiaoba, his nose twitching as he tries to sniff. Xiaoba sits up straight, tilting her head at the other as if inspecting Mocha. Mingyu gasps just as Xiaoba reaches out and harshly swats Mocha on the snout, hissing loudly, her fur standing up.

"Oh, _Xiaoba_." Minghao sighs as he picks the feline out, patting her fur. Mingyu pouts as Mocha comes running back to him in the kitchen, whining.  
"Awww... Mocha, baby, did you get whacked by _Xiaoba_?" Mingyu coddles Mocha as he presses kisses to his snout.

Minghao laughs as he leans against the door, mug in hand. "Thanks a lot for helping me out earlier today, Mingyu. I appreciate it. If not for you, I might have passed out on the way home." Mingyu lets out a "Ha" as he makes Mocha sit.

"No worries, I was free anyway."

The two smile awkwardly in the doorway of Minghao's apartment, unsure of what to say when Minghao clears his throat. "Well, this is it, I suppose, thanks, stranger."

Mingyu pouts. "It's Mingyu," He emphasizes as Minghao giggles.

"Yes, Mingyu. I know, was just messing with you. See you." Minghao replies softly as he proceeds to close the door, but he stops in his tracks as Mingyu extends a hand out all of a sudden. "Wait!"

Minghao pulls the door back, a confused look on his face. "Can we trade numbers?"

Mingyu's face flushes as he asks Minghao with a hopeful grin.

Minghao blanks a little before erupting into laughter. "Sure, I don't mind."

Mingyu swallows as he watches Minghao key his contact details into his phone. "Thank you. I just-" Mingyu trails off, unsure of what to give as an excuse. _Because I thought you were cute as fuck and you're exactly my type and I want to shoot my shot but I'm too much of a coward to ask you out_ straight? Mocha barks, interrupting Mingyu's thoughts.

Minghao giggles. "No worries. Let's hang out next time if you want to." Mingyu returns a lopsided grin.

Mocha barks again and Mingyu comes to his senses outside Minghao's block. Pinching his arm, Mingyu couldn't help but feel a smile rise on his face as he looks down at his phone.

 _Minghao_. The contact name flashes on the screen and Mingyu couldn't help but feel his heart do a flip.

He had a beautiful name too.

("WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET A STRANGER INTO YOUR HOME AND EVEN GAVE HIM YOUR NUMBER?" Wonwoo screams over the phone and Minghao cringes as he holds his phone away from his ears.

"Wonwoo hyung... But he was so sweet, I couldn't help it. He was way out of my league, so when he asked me for my number, I said yes before I knew what was going on! You would too!")

3.10 pm  
Unknown number:  
Hi Minghao! Stranger here :)

3.15pm  
MH: haha real funny mingyu...  
MH: i'm saving your name as the stranger from now on

3.16 pm  
MG: Wait no, save me as Mingyu, please :(

3.17 pm  
MH: I was kidding haha  
MH: I saved it as Mingyu

As Minghao got to know Mingyu, he got know how much Mingyu liked fashion (same as Minghao!), taking pictures (another similarity!), loved eating Japanese food (Minghao almost couldn't believe how much they had in common), and much more throughout the weeks they were chatting with each other. He couldn't stop himself from replying each time Mingyu's name popped into his notification bar.

  
Mingyu was funny, a quick replier, and Minghao just really felt as if he clicked with him. It was almost unreal how fast Minghao had made a friend so quickly.

Their conversation often included snippets of random information about themselves, sometimes pictures of their food here and there. Mingyu, however, made it a point to ask Minghao for a daily Xiaoba picture every day.

MH: Why do you want daily Xiaoba pictures, haha

MG: i think he's really cute  
MG: just like his owner haha

< delete message for both MG and MH? >  
< yes >

MG: also i don't know if i have told you yet but since i was young i really wanted to get a cat or a dogMG: i settled for mocha though because the moment i laid eyes on her i couldn't leave without her

MH: mmmm  
MH: makes sense, i feel the same too  
MH: ever since i was young, i'd always dreamt of getting a cat or a frog as a pet

MG: A FROG????  
MG: FROGS THAT CROAK THAT KIND OF FROG  
MG: ARE WE JOKING OR BEING FORREAL HERE

MH: hahah im being serious!! :(  
MH: i think frogs are really cute, in all honesty... boops galore  
MH: go and google african rain frogs, thats the one frog that got me obsessed with frogs  
MH: it looks like this - ●︿●

MG: im so sorry for laughing but that is the cutest damn frog ive ever seen in my life  
MG: i understand

MH: thank you for agreeing and understanding my love for frogs  
MH: also before i forget, heres your daily Xiaoba picture  
MH: < image attached >

MG: OMG XIAOBA CUTEST CAT EVER

Mingyu doesn't hesitate as he immediately saves the picture of the white cat, sighing as he tucks Mocha and himself under the blanket. 

" _Xiaoba_ 's so cute, isn't she, Mocha?" Mingyu whines as he shows Mocha the picture.

Mocha whines back as he snuggles deep into the blankets next to Mingyu. Laughing, Mingyu locks his phone and lays both hands on Mocha, ruffling his fur. "Aww, don't sulk baby, you know I love you the most!"

Mingyu couldn't stop himself from smiling. Both Xiaoba and her owner were the cutest things he had ever set eyes on in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha sorry for the late update i actually finished 3/4 of this a few weeks back but i got lazy writing the last part....

Mingyu gulps his cup of coffee down as Mocha sits at her usual place, munching on her kibble. Mingyu stretches loudly as the cup clinks in the sink with all the other unwashed dishes left overnight. "Mocha, let's go for a walk once you finish eating," Mingyu yawns as he turns the tap on, picking up the dirty dishes in the sink and running them under the water. He smiles when Mocha almost chomps faster. 

Once the dishes were clean, Mingyu made his way to the room to change. After all, it would be a little unsightly to walk your dog in clothes you slept in, wouldn't it? Humming a little, Mingyu pulls out Mocha's leash from the cupboard and makes his way back out, hearing Mocha scrambling up to him. Mingyu reaches down and hooks the leash on his collar, giving him a gentle pat on the head before picking up the keys on the counter. "Let's go, Mocha!" Mocha woofs back in delight, his tail wagging furiously.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long. You're late by almost 20 minutes." Mingyu rolls his eyes as someone pulls out the chair in front of him, muttering apologies hurriedly. Mocha pays no attention from where he lies on the floor; attention focused on the cup of whipped cream under his snout, which one of the cafe staff had given. The other shoots Mingyu a look of embarrassment before placing a bag on the table. 

"That's why I got you your favorite chocolates on the way here?"

Mingyu couldn't help the edges of his lips perk up into a smile as he sees the box of chocolates. "Nice thinking, Jeonghan-hyung. How did you remember I liked Ferrero Rocher?" He grins, wiggling his eyebrow at the other. Jeonghan glares at him, huffing as he crosses his arms together. 

The two talk for hours, Mocha occasionally nudging his snout against Mingyu's leg, making Mingyu reach down and pet him instinctively. "So, anyone caught your interest these days?" Jeonghan drawls, his eyes flickering back and forth from his cup of tea to Mingyu. Mingyu's eyes light up instantaneously as he leans forward.

"Hyung, I met someone recently! He's exactly- no, he's my type!" Mingyu whispers excitedly, practically almost bouncing in his seat. 

"So," Jeonghan smiles mischievously at the other. "How's it going then, any luck?"

Mingyu pouts at Jeonghan, and Jeonghan has to pinch himself to stop himself from laughing. "Why, not going too well?"

Mingyu rests his head in his hands as he continues pouting. "I just... I don't know if I'm doing this whole thing correctly. We've been texting every day since we met, but I don't know how to bring it one step further, hyung." Jeonghan hums in response, stirring his drink absentmindedly.

"Well, if he really likes you or has an interest in you, then anything you do would make him happy, won't it?" Jeonghan smiles cheekily. "Be confident. I'm sure whatever you do will work out."

Mingyu huffs before unwrapping one of the chocolates for himself. Popping it into his mouth, Mingyu sighs happily. "Man, I haven't had Ferrero Rocher in a long, long time."

Jeonghan takes a sip. "It was on sale." He looks at Mingyu before laughing. "It was a tough decision. It was either this cute packaging or a stack of Ferrero Rochers shaped like a Christmas tree. That one was ugly."

Chewing, Mingyu covers his hand to stop himself from laughing when he stills. An idea struck him, making his eyes widen in surprise. 

Jeonghan stops as well, face confused. "Why?" 

Mingyu stands up abruptly, slapping the table in excitement. Mocha gets up immediately, sensing his owner's enthusiasm. "Hyung, I got an idea! I-"

Jeonghan wrinkles his nose as he hands Mingyu a tissue. "Chew your chocolate first before speaking, please. I don't want any chunks of half-eaten chocolate in my drink."

Mingyu swallows the remaining chocolate before sinking back down on the chair. "Sorry." He whispers back, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Mingyu, why did you ask me to wake up at 7 am on a Sunday?" Minghao grumbles as he shuts the car door a little harder than he intended. He grunts as he reaches for the seatbelt behind him, pouting as he glances at Mingyu in the driver seat. 

"Sorry," Mingyu grins before setting the car into driving gear. "Strapped in?" He asks, to which Minghao nods. Eyes focused on the road, Mingyu pulls the car out of the parking lot as they make their way to their destination. Minghao whines a little as he tilts the passenger seat back, his back hurting. 

"The things I do for you, Mingyu... I have never gotten out of bed this early on the weekends. Let alone for any of my friends before, so this better be something important." Minghao squints his eyes at Mingyu, who only laughs in response. 

The car slowly rolls to a stop at the red light. "It is important, I promise," Mingyu chuckles as he extends a hand behind the seat, rummaging through some plastic bags. 

"Why do you even have so much stuff with you in the car?" Minghao asks, genuinely curious as he watches Mingyu try and grab something out of the bags at the back. Minghao couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Is that a cup of tea and some buns?" His eyes bulge out of his head as Mingyu turns back around, food in hand. 

"Yep!" Mingyu smiles as he pushes the food into Minghao's lap, who not so gracefully catches it just as the light turns green. Seeing Minghao's confused look from the corner of his eye, Mingyu sighs. "Well, I felt bad getting you out so early when we know you're more of an afternoon person, so I hoped that getting you your favorite tea and buns would make it better." He explains, hands turning the steering wheel as they pass a roundabout. Minghao sits in silence for a while, trying to process the hot cup in his left hand and slightly warmed buns in the other. 

"You remembered I said I like tea and buns?" Minghao pipes up, voice soft. Mingyu almost misses it. 

"Yeah?" Mingyu replies, flicking his eyes from the road to Minghao. "Do you not like this brand? If not, you can leave it. We can get something else to eat later."

"No- I," Minghao pauses, before breaking out into the biggest smile Mingyu has ever seen on his face. "Thanks, I appreciate it." He grins before opening the plastic bag, the plastic crinkling in the car. 

Mingyu hears munching and satisfied noises from his left and had to stop himself from breaking out into a smile.

"You want to get a Christmas tree?" Minghao eyes sparkled as he scanned the fair. "That's really cool; I didn't know there were fairs like these! I've never gotten one before, like ever!" Minghao exclaims as he hurries to keep up with Mingyu as the other strides forward. Mingyu laughs as he looks down at Minghao's amazed face. 

"Well, I guess this can be your first time then," Mingyu offers as Minghao's face beams in excitement. He snorts as he sees Minghao scurry from one tree to another in excitement. 

"What kind of tree are you looking for exactly?" Minghao pipes up as he espies Mingyu trailing behind him. He walks slower as Mingyu taps his face, pretending to think. 

"I'm not that sure, to be honest. I usually choose whatever tree I feel is the prettiest or catches my eye," Mingyu shrugs. Minghao frowns a little, not realizing he was pouting. 

"Well, then I can't be of any help then, you have to choose it yourself," Minghao whines as he rocks back and forth on his feet as the two come to a stop beside one of the trees. "I don't even know how much they cost..." Minghao notes before turning to the tree beside them and grabbing the price tag. Minghao feels his eyes fly out of his socket as he gasps in horror. "They're this expensive?" He turns back to Mingyu, face pale. "That's much more than what I expected," His jaw remains open. "I always thought they cost less than a hundred, given they're just a big plant."

Mingyu bursts out into laughter at Minghao, clutching his stomach in disbelief. "Yeah, they're expensive if the tree is pretty."

Minghao clicks his tongue almost disapprovingly as he shoves his hands into his pockets. "So, which tree looks good to you?" Minghao asks, tilting his head to the side in curiosity as he changes the subject, a little embarrassed. 

Mingyu lets out a huff as he does a quick scan of the fair and the array of trees around them. "I'm not too sure actually, I haven't seen any that has caught my eye yet. Actually," Mingyu looks Minghao in the eye. "Why don't you choose one for me instead?"

Minghao furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Me? You're asking the Christmas tree amateur, me?" He laughs awkwardly, in disbelief. Mingyu maintains his straight face and nods.

Minghao stills for a moment as he realizes Mingyu was serious; "Okay, I'll try-" Minghao sighs. "But I don't think I will be that good at finding the nice ones..." He trails off, but Mingyu laughs as he pats Minghao on the head, ruffling his hair a little.

Minghao freezes instantly, hoping Mingyu doesn't realize. It felt nice, but- 

"I trust whichever you choose will be nice. Besides, it won't hurt." Mingyu reassures Minghao, who only sighs. 

Mingyu follows Minghao behind as the latter strolls from tree to tree. Mingyu stifles a giggle as he sees how resolute Minghao was. He had surveyed each tree from head to toe, how the leaves looked, how the tree looked from far, you name it, he checked it. Mingyu couldn't believe how cute the younger was, doing this much to pick out a tree for him. Mingyu trailed after Minghao for minutes before Minghao comes to an abrupt halt, and Mingyu draws back immediately to prevent colliding with him. "This is the one! It's so pretty, don't you think?" Minghao proudly points to the tree in front of him, and Mingyu whistles as he scans the tree. 

"Hey, not too bad for someone who has no experience." Mingyu teases as he nudges Minghao on the shoulder. Minghao tries to hide his flushed cheeks as he turns to the price tag hanging on one of the branches. 

"Whoa!" Minghao immediately tucks the tag back into the branches of the tree after quickly glancing at the price. "Let's just find another one," Minghao suggests as he tugs on Mingyu's sleeve unconsciously, already stepping in another direction. 

Mingyu pulls him back as he takes a quick look at the price. "Wait, Minghao-" He halts Minghao, who looks back at him in confusion. Before Mingyu could add on, a staff stops beside the duo. 

"Hi, are you two looking for a tree?" The staff asks kindly, smiling at the two. Minghao smiles awkwardly as Mingyu nods. "Well, do you guys want any suggestions? I can help you guys out."

Minghao nods upon hearing that. "Oh, that would be great! My friend here is searching for a tree and-" He gets cut off by Mingyu's voice.

"Actually, we'll get this tree." Minghao whips his head towards Mingyu so fast he swears he sprains his neck. He stares, confused, and in shock as the staff smiles. 

"Of course, would you like to pay by card or cash?" The staff enquires, pulling out a small notepad from the back of their pants, attached with a thin ballpoint pen. Minghao watches dumbfounded as they jot down the number of the tree. He gets even more taken aback when Mingyu pulls out a card from nowhere. 

Minghao doesn't know what to say as he watches the exchange in front of him. He finally regains his voice when the staff accepts the card politely and makes his way back to the main counter. "What are you doing?" Minghao asks in shock as he stares at Mingyu. "That tree was expensive! We could have just found another."

Mingyu smiles as he shoves his wallet back into his jean pocket. "It's alright. I liked the tree. I agree that it was beautiful." He assures the younger. Mingyu grins as he pauses before continuing. "Besides, the tree wasn't actually for me anyway." He explains, leaving Minghao baffled. 

Minghao couldn't believe what Mingyu said next. "I got it for you. That was the original plan. Besides, making you choose your favorite one would be the best option, wouldn't it?"

Minghao blinks once, twice before coming to his senses. He sucks in a horrified gasp before whacking Mingyu on the arm, ignoring Mingyu's yelp. "Are you kidding me? Was this- what, why- no what the heck?" He stutters, face paling as he stares at the back of the staff. "I need to pay for it then! I can't make you pay the price of it!" Minghao doesn't give Mingyu time to respond before taking off towards the staff, waving his card in the air as he yells. "Hold on, sir! I'll pay for it instead! Sir!"

Mingyu breaks into a grin as he sees the latter try to stop the staff, who was flustered at whether to pay using his card or Minghao's card. 

No matter how hard Minghao insisted on paying for the tree, Mingyu refused, only accepting Minghao treating him a meal as a way of repayment. Minghao huffs as he reluctantly puts his card back into his wallet. "I can't believe you would..." He trails off, not looking at Mingyu. "I can't believe you would buy such an expensive thing, let alone for me. Mingyu- I don't even hold any parties..." He pauses before he gasps, snapping his fingers at the other. "Why don't you take it then? You do have Christmas parties at your house, don't you?" 

Mingyu's smile widens as he sees Minghao. "Nah, don't worry. Let's have it delivered to your house." Before Minghao could protest again, Mingyu shushes him. "We could have a Christmas party at your house. You do realize that?" Mingyu laughs.

Minghao frowns. "Yeah, but I've never held one before. My friends and I usually exchange presents, but we don't hold a party- I doubt we have that many people to call it a party."

Mingyu shrugs his shoulders, thanking the staff who passes them the receipt. "Well, we can organize your first ever Christmas party then. And we can invite more people for it to be a party. I can invite some of my friends over too, no?" He says, ever so casually. He hears a deep sigh coming from Minghao. 

"Fine," Minghao huffs. "But I owe you one. The tree was super expensive."

Mingyu sticks his tongue out at Minghao. "No, take it as my contribution to your Christmas party instead." 

Minghao lets out a huff as he crosses his arms and walks away, but Mingyu can see the slight curve of his lips forming a smile as he does so. 

"Mingyu, please help- I don't know what to do-" Minghao's worried voice rings over the phone as Mingyu sits up immediately in his undone bed. 

"What's wrong, Minghao?" Mingyu questions, eyes furrowed in worry. There was a short silence on the line before Minghao replies.

"I may have-" Minghao pauses, embarrassed. "I may have burnt Shepherd's pie meant for dinner?" He trails off as if unsure of what was happening. Mingyu snorts as he scans the room, spying the outfit he had picked out earlier today. 

"No problem, I can come over and help you. Is there anything you need? I can pick it up on the way there too." Mingyu offers as he places the call on speaker, shrugging out of his worn shirt and grabbing the collared shirt on his chair. 

Minghao thinks, looking at the burnt piece of the pie in front of him. "I'm not very sure... Can you help to pick up some drinks? Or snacks?" Minghao suggests as he places the phone between his shoulder and ear, tilting his head to hold it in place. He rolls his sleeves up as he puts on the mittens again, grabbing the remnants of the pie out of the oven.

Mingyu nods as he pulls the shirt on, before realizing Minghao couldn't exactly see him. "No problem, Minghao. I'll be right there!" He hears Minghao's hum noise of acknowledgment before he hears the call cut. Quickly, Mingyu slips his watch on and hurriedly styles his hair. Mocha watches on curiously as Mingyu scurries from the bedroom to the bathroom to spray some cologne. 

"Mocha, are you ready to go?" Mingyu calls out as Mocha bounds around excitedly. "Hold on, Mocha, where's your Christmas costume?" Mingyu attaches the leash to Mocha's collar, patting Mocha as he did to calm him down. 

Mingyu laughs as he steps back, looking at Mocha in a sitting position. "You're so cute, Mocha! I should dress you up more often." Mingyu giggles as he snaps a few shot of Mocha in a Christmas hat, tongue out as if he was smiling. He sends the picture of Mocha into his friend group chat before hurriedly typing out a short message.

_5.38 pm_

_MG: Sorry guys, I've got to go over to Minghao's early, so I won't be able to carpool you guys over..._

_MG: Best of luck! HAHAHA so sorry... so here's a preview of Mocha._

_MG: < picture attached > _

_5.40 pm_

_JH: WHAT DO YOU MEAN; YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO CARPOOL US NOW? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO INVITED US TO THE PARTY AND TO CARPOOL US THERE! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GO NOW MINGYU_

Mingyu feels the phone buzzing non-stop in his pocket as he slips it in but pays no heed. He whistles for Mocha to follow him as he opens the front door but not before grabbing his wallet off the counter. 

The light evening breeze blows as the duo makes a dash to the car, Mocha leading the way. 

Mingyu had convinced Minghao earlier to invite his close group of friends over, doing the same as well. Minghao had been unsure at first, but seeing that Mingyu promised that their group of friends would get along well, Minghao agreed. Just like what Mingyu had said, the moment he popped the question in his group chat, his friends had flooded replies of yes despite knowing that Mingyu's friends were coming over as well. The more, the merrier, Seungcheol had reassured Minghao. 

Minghao swirls the pan from right to left to cover the pan with a thin layer of oil. While waiting for Mingyu to arrive, he was getting a little hungry. Minghao impulsively decided to fry an egg for himself. Not too much to damper his appetite and not too little to leave him hungry. " _Xiaoba,_ please don't eat the burnt Shepherd's pie!" He exclaims as he sees a familiar white ball of fluff jump on to the countertop beside him. 

Hurriedly, Minghao holds his finger out and pokes Xiaoba on the nose as he grabs the burnt Shepherd's pie out of the way. "You can't eat this, baby." He giggles as he readjusts her costume. "You're the cutest reindeer I've ever seen, you know?" He looks Xiaoba up and down, laughing harder. Minghao scratches Xiaoba behind her ears before she stretches and hops down effortlessly from the counter, strutting away to the living room.

Putting his arm on his hip, Minghao walks back to the pan of oil and grabs the egg sitting next to the pan. Cracking it, he manages to whip up a perfect fried egg. He finishes up by grinding some pepper and adding a sprinkle of salt. Pleased with himself, Minghao pulls a small plate out from the cupboard under the counter and dusts his hand on his apron. He is about to grab the pan and transfer the egg to the plate just as the doorbell rings.

"What?" Minghao instinctively looks towards the door, unconsciously reaching for the wrong part of the pan. "Wait, ouch!" He hisses as he jumps back, clutching his hand with the other in shock. Minghao sighs in annoyance as he looks down at his red hands, burning. He had grabbed the metal part of the handle instead of the plastic part, and it was hot. The ceaseless ringing in the background makes Minghao sigh. "Coming!" He yells out, using his uninjured hand to turn the flame off, before making his way to the door. 

Minghao opens the door only to see Mingyu, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Minghao, I got some drinks just like you asked for and I bought some extra dishes as well! Some mac and cheese, some-" Mingyu rambles on as Minghao lets him in, Mocha following. Minghao ignores the stinging pain in his left hand as he closes the door behind him, curious to what Mingyu had brought. "Do your friends like mac and cheese?" Mingyu asks, placing the bags on the counter. He does a quick scan of the room as he shakes his sore arms. The Christmas tree in the corner illuminates the entire room, with its sparkling Christmas ornaments on display and the gold star sitting nicely at the top. The easel that Mingyu faintly remembers from the last time is not in its usual place. Perhaps Minghao moved it away because there were guests, Mingyu thinks.

Minghao snorts. "Who doesn't? Don't worry, Mingyu. I think they'd rather eat some mac and cheese than burnt Shepherd's pie." He giggles at Mocha, who has taken a seat in front of him. "My, and Mocha is a handsome Santa, aren't you?" Minghao pouts, reaching out his right hand to pet Mocha as he puts his left hand behind him.

Mingyu frowns as he watches Minghao in front of him. "Why are you positioning your left arm like that?" He asks as Minghao looks at him, ears flushing. 

"Um, it's nothing-" Minghao tries to brush it off as he waves his left hand around quickly, hoping Mingyu doesn't manage to catch on. He is wrong.

Mingyu immediately steps forward and grabs Minghao's wrist in his grip, stopping Minghao. Squinting his eyes, Mingyu groans as he sees the spot of red across the palm. "What did you do within the 30 minutes I took to come here, Minghao..." Mingyu rolls his eyes as Minghao tries to avoid eye contact. Funny how the floor suddenly looked interesting all of a sudden. 

"It was an accident, Mingyu." Minghao shrugs. "It doesn't hurt that bad."

Mingyu huffs as he pulls Minghao back into the kitchen. "What did you do?" Mingyu repeats himself before spying the pan on the stove. "You touched the metal of the pan?" Minghao nods sheepishly. "How do you even manage to do that?" Mingyu chides as he turns the tap out, holding Minghao's hand under the running water. Minghao winces and instinctively tries to pull his arm back, but Mingyu remains his firm grip on the other, preventing him from pulling his arm back.

"I was frying an egg..." Minghao trails off. "I wanted to transfer it to a plate, but then the doorbell rang, so I reached to grab the pan without looking." He finishes, staring at the running water.

Mingyu groans. "Wait, was it because I pressed the doorbell? Oh no, it was because of me..." He whines as he switches the tap off. "Sorry, Minghao." He frowns as he asks Minghao where the first aid kit was. Minghao gives Mingyu a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. You wouldn't have known either." Minghao giggles as Mingyu sits him down on the sofa, rushing back to grab the kit and back. Mingyu carefully applies the burn cream on Minghao's arm and wraps his palm tightly with a bandage.

Minghao insists that he wants to learn how to make Shepherd's pie from Mingyu there and then, but Mingyu is stubborn. Minghao sighs as he sits behind the counter and watches Mingyu preparing the ingredients. "Hold on," Mingyu sets the bowls and cutlery on the tabletop before reaching out to Minghao. Stunned, Minghao freezes. Mingyu gently unties the apron from behind Minghao's neck and removes it over Minghao's head. "I needed an apron." He smiles at Minghao before turning back to prepare a new serving of Shepherd's pie, rolling his sleeves up.

Minghao flushes on the seat, bringing his hands up to cover his face as his face heats up, not by choice. Lucky for him, Mingyu is too busy cutting the vegetables. Minghao looks down at Mocha at his feet and gives him a weary smile. "Hey, Mocha baby."

An hour or two goes by as Minghao simply watches Mingyu dash around the kitchen. Mingyu was a rather good chef, better than Minghao anyway, Minghao noted. He moved as though he had been familiar with the place for years, and the way he cooked made Minghao's mouth water uncontrollably. The smell of Shepherd's pie wafted through the air when Mingyu finally brought it out onto the countertop. "Whoa, Mingyu..." Minghao trails off, gulping once he sees the familiar golden brown. 

Mingyu puffs his chest up in pride upon seeing Minghao's approval. Minghao leans closer to the smell and lets out a pleasant sigh. "They'll love it." He grins.

Mingyu is about to reply when he sees something white stretch at the top of the cat tower in the living room. "Oh my gosh, is _Xiaoba_ a reindeer?" Minghao laughs as Mingyu practically runs over in the apron to see Xiaoba.

Minghao enthusiastically opens the door when the doorbell rings, welcoming his closest friends with Mocha at the side of his feet. He also introduces himself to Mingyu's friends. Jeonghan and Jihoon, Minghao recalls as he grabs two packets of drinks from his fridge. Laughter comes from the couches as the groups of friends get comfortable. "Would you guys like some drinks?" Minghao smiles as he offers the packets to them. The two accept it heartily and thank Minghao as he sits down on the floor to join the conversation. They had all brought snacks and drinks, which Minghao really appreciated. Minghao watches as Seungcheol and Wonwoo start conversing with Mingyu and his friends. Minghao doesn't know why, but it feels so surreal to him. 

Mingyu leaps out of his seat the moment the doorbell rings. "There's still one more?" Soonyoung asks out of curiosity, stroking Mocha, who was lying with his head in his lap. Jihoon nods, taking a sip of his drink. "Junhui should be here. He had dance lessons just now, so he went back to take a quick shower to freshen up first." 

Minghao furrows his eyebrows immediately. "Junhui? Dance instructor Junhui?" Minghao couldn't stop himself from asking, suspicion growing. Jihoon nods, about to say something when the door opens, and a familiar voice rings out. "Hi everyone, sorry I'm late!" 

Minghao whips his head back to the door, eyes widening. "Junhui _ge_?" He whispers, standing up slowly. 

Junhui stills in the doorway, clutching two bags in his hand before everything drops to the floor. "Minghao?"

Everyone goes silent as Mingyu closes the door, unsure of what was going on. "Do- do you guys know each other?"

Junhui breaks the silence first, grin widening and from ear to ear as he practically runs to Minghao, arms wide. " _Xiaohao! Long time no see!"_ He yells something in Chinese as he envelops Minghao in a hug, to which the younger happily accepts, laughter ringing out. 

Mingyu confusedly looks on as the duo hug the life out of each other. Minghao breaks the hug before grinning at the others. "Sorry, Junhui and I go way back. We know each other back home in China." Junhui ruffles his hair as he clings to the younger. " _Xiaohao,_ I thought I wouldn't see you again," Junhui whines as he lets himself be dragged to the kitchen by Minghao. 

" _Ge,_ I miss you too but- maybe you want a drink first?"

Mingyu pouts as he picks up the bags discarded on the floor before making his way to the sofa where the rest are still in disbelief at what just happened. "I have never seen Junhui act cutely to this extent before." Jeonghan whispers under his breath, face pale. 

Junhui explains later on that the two had been best friends way back in China during university. Despite exchanging numbers then, when Junhui and his family shifted to another province, Junhui had lost all data on his phone one day, resulting in all his contacts being gone. The duo hadn't exchanged any social media accounts back then either hence the two were unable to contact each other at all.

Minghao smiles as he slides into one of the seats at the table, neatly arranging the cutlery on his end. "Let's eat!" Jeonghan exclaims as he picks up his spoon, ready to dive into Shepherd's pie, only to be beaten by Wonwoo. Minghao laughs at the two squabbling as he pours some cola for himself. 

Mingyu nudges his side, and Minghao turns, confused. "Let me know if the pie turns out nice." He murmurs, giving Minghao a grin. Snorting, Minghao nods. 

"It'd be good anyway since you cooked it, so don't worry." 

Mingyu laughs softly and reaches out to grab Minghao's plate to help serve him when it is pulled away by Junhui, who did not notice Mingyu reaching out. " _Xiaohao,_ do you want the dessert eclairs that Jihoon brought or the pie?" He asks, looking at Minghao. "I'll just have the pie first, thanks, _ge_."

Mingyu huffs before grabbing his plate, a little harshly dumping the pie on it. Minghao sees that and unconsciously reaches out to massage Mingyu's thighs. _Are you okay?_ Minghao mouths, his eyes filled with concern. Mingyu snorts before placing a hand on Minghao's own. _I'm fine._ Mingyu mouths back before giving Minghao a beaming smile and turning his attention to the table. 

Jeonghan sees Mingyu struggling to eat with his left hand, and his right hand interlocked with Minghao's left. He smiles but doesn't say anything. 

Mingyu rolls his eyes as he buries himself further into the sofa as he hears Junhui laughing with Minghao's, the latter's distinct high-pitched giggles loud enough for everyone to hear. Mingyu knows the two have every right to be this close given how long they had missed each other, but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy bubbling within him. He wanted to spend the night cuddled up beside Minghao, maybe drape a shoulder subtly over him, watch a movie with the rest sitting next to him, but no- Junhui and Minghao were too busy laughing at something at a corner. The others were cracking over a game of charades, with Jihoon being the actor and the rest purely screaming non-related answers back.

After what seemed like an eternity and they were all tired, the rest settled down, sipping on their drinks as they chatted. "Oh my gosh, is this you Minghao?" Jihoon asks as he points to one of the picture frames sitting on the television counter. Mingyu and the others whip their heads, following the direction of Jihoon's finger. Mingyu hadn't looked at these photo frames sitting on the counter, so he was curious as well. 

A red-haired Minghao smiles from ear to ear in the picture, posing for the person taking the picture, as an array of desert lays in front of him. Mingyu gets lost for a while just looking at Minghao, but he snaps back to reality when Wonwoo pipes up. "Ah, isn't that when you had your mullet?" He laughs as Minghao and Junhui walk over. 

Minghao grins. "Yeah, remember when I insisted on keeping the mullet even though you and Seungcheol kept asking me to cut it for a change in style?" Soonyoung nods as he points at the picture. "I'm the only one that stood on your side, Minghao. That mullet really suited you."

Junhui lets out a cackle as he pets Minghao on the back, unaware of Mingyu boring holes in his skull. "Oh my gosh, Haohao, when you told me you were going to keep a mullet in the future, I never knew you were serious!" He pauses before breaking out into a Cheshire grin. "You looked good! I have to admit."

Minghao starts waving his hands about in embarrassment. "Guys, it was all in the past. But thank you for the compliments. I'm sticking to normal hair for now."

Mingyu glances back at the picture frame. He had an undying hatred for people in mullets all along (Jeonghan, Junhui, and Jihoon would know best.), but looking at Minghao's picture changed his mind.

"Well, I think you should grow it out again. You look handsome in it." Mingyu mumbles, scratching the back of his neck. He looks up to meet a confused Minghao before retracting his words. "Wait, I'm not saying you don't look good now either! I-I- just mean- you look equally handsome and charming both ways! Yeah, that was what I meant!" He doesn't pause to take a simple breath as it all comes pouring out of his mouth.

The room is dead silent. Minghao breaks the silence as he bursts out into laughter. "Mingyu, that's nice." He manages to squeak out between gasps of laughter. "I'll grow it out if you want me to."

Mingyu fans himself as he burns up, nervously glancing everywhere but at the mischievous faces of his friends. "Yeah... Wow, it's getting hot in here, yeah? I wonder what's the temperature today..." 

The party continues, with all of them resuming what they were previously doing. Mingyu declines Soonyoung's invitation to play charades, insisting that he liked watching them instead. ("What the hell, Wonwoo, that's not how you act out a pelican! Have you not seen a pelican before?", "Well, if you're that good, why don't you show us how to act like a pelican, Jihoon!", ignoring the fact that they were getting into the game, Mingyu was also honestly a little scared at how competitive they were getting.) Minghao and Junhui had wandered back into the kitchen, talking excitedly over god know what. Mingyu humphs as he takes a peek at them, crossing his arms like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

Mingyu is so busy drowning in jealousy that he doesn't realize Minghao's cat waddling up to him, her tail up in the air. Stunned, he watches as Xiaoba starts by placing two paws on his crossed legs, as if checking the waters, before leaping onto his legs. Mingyu sucks in a gasp as Xiaoba makes herself comfy and rests her head on one of Mingyu's legs, her reindeer outfit covering her little head. Mocha follows, coming to a stop in front of Mingyu and lying down just beside Xiaoba. "Minghao!" Mingyu whisper-yells as he holds his breath, almost bursting with excitement. He hears a pitter-patter of feet before Minghao rounds the corner, gasping in shock. 

"Oh my gosh, is that Xiaoba?" Minghao squeals as he takes a seat beside Mingyu, pulling his legs up. "I can't believe she came up to you; I've never seen her this friendly or comfortable with anyone before, not even Wonwoo-hyung. And he loves cats more than anyone else." Both of them hear Wonwoo let out a 'hmph' at the side upon listening to Minghao and the two erupt in giggles. 

Mingyu lets Minghao snap a few pictures of him, with a reindeer (Xiaoba) on his lap and Santa (Mocha) next to him. "Why don't I help you guys take a picture together too?" Jeonghan pops up from nowhere, a drink in his hand. Minghao readily agrees as he hands over his phone to Jeonghan, happily making his way back to Mingyu's side. Sensing Minghao's presence, Mocha excitedly gets up and starts making himself comfortable on Minghao's lap. Jeonghan winks at Mingyu as Minghao coos at Mocha, to which Mingyu thanks him discreetly. 

"Minghao, why don't you move closer? I think the picture will turn out nicer." Jeonghan suggests as he experiments with different camera angles. Nodding, Minghao doesn't think twice before shifting his butt closer to Mingyu. 

"Is this better?" Minghao asks as he strokes Mocha's fur, eyes beaming. Jeonghan gives the two a thumbs up and proceeds to count down. 

"Yeah, this is great! Cheese!" Jeonghan exclaims as he puts out his other hand, counting down.

"3-" 

"2-" Mingyu decides to be brave, putting an arm behind Minghao's shoulder as he looks down at Minghao's face. 

"1!" Minghao sees Mingyu turn to him from the corner of his eye and instinctively turns to the other, eyes widening. 

Jeonghan grins as he snaps the picture. "Done!" He hands the phone back to Minghao as the two lean forward to see the picture. Jeonghan stifles a laugh when he thinks he sees Minghao's ears flush red. 

Minghao lets out a wow at the picture as he shows Xiaoba, still lying down on Mingyu's lap. "Xiaoba, look!"

Mingyu asks Minghao to send him the picture right away, and Minghao is happy to oblige. 

He can't help a smile from creeping up his lips as he sets the picture as his home screen wallpaper. 

Minghao is already in bed, cuddled up under his covers. The light from his phone reflects off his face as the night lamp in the corner of his room glows a dull yellow. He smiles as he grabs the covers closer to himself, using his other hand to scroll through Twitter. As per usual, people were fighting on his timeline that may or may not be Seungcheol or Soonyoung. Minghao lets out a small snort upon looking at his friends twitter exchanges, pondering for a second before typing out a sarcastic reply to both of them. The moment he tweets, a notification from Mingyu pops up on his screen. 

_11.30 pm_

_MG: Minghao, where is my daily Xiaoba picture?_

_MG: did you forget..._

Minghao huffs, turning on his back to squint at two glowing eyes in the darkness. Xiaoba was on the top of her cat tower, her eyes staring blankly at Minghao on his bed. "Your favorite admirer asked for more pictures of you." Minghao drawls, now lying in the direction of Xiaoba. 

He quickly scrolls through his gallery, trying to catch a glimpse of Xiaoba or a picture that he hasn't sent Mingyu before. He settles for Xiaoba looking rather disgruntled in a Santa costume, sending it to Mingyu without a second thought. 

_11.35 pm_

_MH: < picture attached > _

_MH: Since you asked for it, here's a picture of Xiaoba from last Christmas. I thought it would be cute to dress her up as Santa :)_

_11.36 pm_

_MG: Hey, are you free tomorrow?_

Minghao sucks in a loud gasp of horror as he drops his phone onto his bed, looking horrified at Xiaoba. " _Xiaoba,_ I can't believe it. He asked me to send him a picture of you, so I did, and he ignores it?" Xiaoba ignores Minghao, turning elsewhere and daintily licking her paws.

_11.40 pm_

_MH: first of all, you just ignored my cat dressed up as Santa, so fuck you. Secondly,_

[MH is typing...]

_11.41 pm_

_MG: < picture attached > _

_MG: Um, Minghao_

_MG: You like frogs right? Like the one i sent_

_11.42 pm_

_MH: i haven't finished ranting yet_

_MH: wait, what?_

_MH: Yes, i do,,, why? that frog is really cute haha is that your friend's frog?_

_11.44 pm_

_MG: Um... So i know christmas is over but_

_MG: I kinda remembered you saying you always wanted a frog,, so i got you one as a late christmas gift?_

Minghao flings the blanket covers off as he shoots back up, unconsciously letting out a scream. "Mingyu, what the-" He slaps a hand over his mouth. 

_11.46 pm_

_MH: mingyu what the fuck r u srs?_

Instinctively, he punches in the familiar numbers of a phone number before hitting call. Biting his nails anxiously, Minghao fiddles with his free hand as he nervously waits for the other person to pick up.

It seems like eons before the call goes through. "Minghao?"

"KIM MINGYU PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!" Minghao yells down the line as Xiaoba jumps off the cat tower in shock.

He hears a chuckle from the other end of the line. Minghao frowns. "I'm serious, Mingyu. Tell me you're joking." He asks Mingyu, his leg bouncing nervously. 

"I'm not?" Mingyu replies, a tinge of uncertainty in his voice. "Do you-" He hears a pause. "Do you not like it?"

Minghao sucks in a deep breath and sighs as he lies back down onto the bed, his phone still on his ear. "Mingyu... You really didn't have to."

"I just wanted to make your wish come through. Didn't you say you really wanted a frog?" Mingyu snickers as he tries to cheer Minghao up. 

Minghao lets out a giggle. "Yes, you doofus. I always wanted a frog. I couldn't thank you more."

He feels his heart fluttering as he lays a hand on his chest. His heartbeat never seemed this fun before. _Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump._

"Mingyu, have I told you how much I like you?" Minghao blurts out before he realizes what he had just said. He hears a faint "what" coming from the phone but immediately hangs the call up, his face burning all over. 

"Oh my god," Minghao exclaims as he throws his phone on the bed. "Oh my god. Oh my god." He panics, looking everywhere but the phone. "What did I just do?" He exclaims as he pulls the covers back over his head, groaning as what he had just done flashes over and over again in his head.

Biting his lips nervously, Minghao unlocks his phone hoping Mingyu hadn't replied yet. Luckily, Mingyu didn't seem to be online yet. Hurriedly, Minghao types out a message, hitting send before immediately turning his phone off and trying to sleep.

_12 am_

_MH: i love it_

_MH: thank you_

_12.05 am_

_MG: i'm glad you like it :)_

_MG: also no you havent but thank you_

_MG: i like you too hao_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter coming soon! :)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed the first part!! comments and kudos much appreciated :)


End file.
